thrawnsrevengefandomcom-20200214-history
Eriadu Authority
The Eriadu Authority is a Warlord faction based in the galactic south, jacketed on the east and west by the New Republic and facing the Imperial Remnant to the north. Superior General Sander Delvardus commands them. They are one of the eight playable factions at present. History Although the Eriadu Authority's reign outside of the Deep Core was short lived, for a brief time it controlled some of the richest parts of the galaxy outside the core, centered around Eriadu (home of the wealthy Tarkin family) and the Seswanna Sector, with territory up and down the Rimma Trade Route and Hydian Way. Delvardus was initially fairly successful in the establishment of his Empire. Along with these wealthy planets, he managed to recruit the likes of General Maximilian Veers and the remainder of Blizzard Force, afterward granting himself the (rather irksome to Veers) title of Superior General. His ambition would soon become the cause of his undoing; when Delvardus launched an assault against Sullust, Sullustan Captain Sien Sovv, who would go on to succeed Admiral Ackbar as the Supreme Commander of the New Republic and Galactic Alliance Fleet during the Yuuzhan Vong War, took his forces to aid his homeworld. With the cooperation of Admiral Firmus Nantz and the First Fleet, Sovv was able to not only drive off the assault on Sullust but launch a campaign which ended with Delvardus forced into the Deep Core and the elimination of other warlord groups such as Prentioch's Dominion in the Western Reaches. Galactic Conquest Era: I, III-IV Era I GC: Endor Aftermath: The Battle of Endor has left the Empire in shambles, caused infighting within its political and military branches and allowing the New Republic to make several key gains. The Pentastar Alignment, Zsinj, Eriadu Authority and Greater Maldrood all hope to establish themselves as the legitimate successors to the Empire,and have the benefit of starting with their territory already consolidated. Capital - Eriadu Era III GC: Operation Shadow Hand: Since the Battle of Endor, Imperial forces would occasionally disappear, leaving no records of their destination. Unknown to most, these forces were being called to the new fleet of Emperor Palpatine, whose spirit had survived in a cloned body. After Grand Admiral Thrawn's defeat, Palpatine eventually reunited all of his former Imperial forces. The three massive Deep Core fleets comprised of multiple Star Dreadnaughts and support ships struck outward, while Kaine and Teradoc attacked from their respective holdings towards the core, catching the New Republic off guard and quickly reclaiming massive amounts of territory. The Imperials quickly fell to infighting, however Palpatine paid no mind to this and instead continued with his campaign using newly developed superweapons; the Eclipse and the World Devastator. While not playable, they will emerge after Palpatine is killed Crimson Empire: '''The Empire has once again broken down into Warlordism. As the New Republic tries to regain its footing from before Shadow Hand, while the Imperial Sovereign Protector Carnor Jax is attempting to gain control of what's left under the Ruling Council's control. Warlord infighting is at an all-time high, with long-time rivals Harrsk, Teradoc and Delvardus at each other's throats in the core. With Kaine's death in Shadow Hand, the Pentastar Alignment begun to fracture and succumb to outside pressure. Capital - Kampe Era IV GC: No Info Heroes '''Superior General Sander Delvardus - Space Hero: Praetor Mark II-class Battlecruiser Thalassa, ''Executor-class Star Dreadnought ''Night Hammer Like most Warlords, Sander Delvardus was obsessed with his own status. In an attempt to move up the rungs of galactic society, he married into the wealthy Tarkin family on Eriadu and joined the Imperial Navy. After becoming the captain on the ISD Brilliant, he lobbied to be made naval overseer of the Rimma trade route, in order to be closer to a refugee aid worker named Seledra-Zin, with whom he had fallen in love. Sometime after making the rank of admiral, he and Seledra-Zin had a heated argument (not uncommon for the lovers) which ended with Delvardus striking her with a hammer. Filled with grief and regret, Delvardus ordered a suspended-animation casket for her and dedicated all of his future military and political actions towards secretly finding a cure for blunt force trauma. He had been under the command of Ardus Kaine, however, after the defeat of the Empire at Endor, Kaine left to form the Pentastar Alignment in Oversector Outer, while Delvardus moved to form his own holdings around Eriadu, having promised the wealthy ruling families his protection. After acquiring a large force of AT-ATs from Vondarc, he styled himself Superior General; the first in a series of moves which would alienate his support base, specifically the well-respected General Maximilian Veers in this case. Subsequently, his moves to conquer territory closer to the core was met with disapproval by the Eriadu elites, including the Tarkin family and Shea Hublin, who believed it better to simply protect what they had. This was exacerbated by the string of military defeats suffered by Delvardus at the hands of Rebel Admirals Firmus Nantz and Sien Sovv, including the loss of his flagship. Once driven out of Eriadu, he fled to Kampe in the Deep Core, where he continued construction on the expensive Executor-class, Night Hammer. With the return of Palpatine, he rejoined the Imperial forces, but as the Empire once again splintered, he found himself at war with the other Warlords in the region. Ultimately, he was killed by Daala at Tsoss Beacon with the rest of the Warlords. Major General Maximilian Veers - Ground: AT-AT Walker Veers was raised by a middle-class Denon family before joining the Imperial academy, where he proved his dedication and skill repeatedly. Eventually, he attracted the attention of Darth Vader and gained a position as an instructor and commander aboard the first Death Star, although it was destroyed before he could take up his post. After successful missions against the Black Sun, an impressed Vice Admiral Thrawn recommended Veers to Darth Vader for further promotion, which Vader granted in the form of command of Death Squadron's elite Thundering Herd (later Blizzard Force at Hoth). After the death of the Emperor and Darth Vader, Veers served under Sander Delvardus and was critical of the idea to form the Eriadu Authority. Eventually Veers left Eriadu and served under Thrawn's confederated forces, becoming one of a few who Thrawn used as templates for his clones. As the Imperial forces around the galaxy depleted, Veers went from commander to commander, until, in disgrace, he was sent on a suicide mission by Executor Sedriss. Air Marshall Shea Hublin - Space: Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Kabalian Cross Hublin initially joined the Republic Navy at the end of the Clone Wars, graduating flight school shortly after the CIS surrender. His actions as commander of Sword Squadron in the Western Reaches during the early days of the Empire brought him significant media attention and fame, making him the subject of several recruitment posters. Based on Eriadu, he led Grand Moff Tarkin's starfighters against criminal and pirate forces before being injured in an ambush, losing a leg and most of his right arm. With prompting from his wife, he accepted a command position on the ISD Kabalian Cross, allowing him to direct fighter operations from the bridge. He was asked by Kaine to accompany him to help form the Pentastar Alignment but instead decided to remain on Eriadu under Delvardus' command. Like other Eriadu elites, he was highly critical of Delvardus' announcement that they would be conquering the core worlds instead of protecting Eriadu, prompting him to leave Delvardus' service. He returned after the Rebels defeated Eriadu at Sullust, until being killed in action at Sanrafsix Admiral Adye Prittick - Space: Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Avenger Prittick was one of the many high-ranking commanders to survive the retreat from Endor ordered by Gilad Pellaeon. When the fleet regrouped at Annaj, Prittick was determined to be the highest rank present and therefore in charge of the gathered Imperial forces. Prittick's indecision caused fractures in the gathered forces, leading a frustrated Blitzer Harrsk (among others) to take his own fleet and retreat to form Zero Command, the first Imperial splinter group. Altogether, this left Death Squadron with only a dozen Star Destroyers, which Prittick finally decided was insufficient to challenge the local Rebel forces, instead choosing to retreat to Yag'Dhul. Note: There is no solid record of which was his flagship, or where he went after Yag'Dhul, however based on proximity we have decided on Eriadu. Avenger was chosen as its known path goes from Endor to Shadow Hand, consistent with a ship under the command of Delvardus. Victor Strang - Ground: Storm Commando Prior to the Battle of Yavin, Strang was in command of a team of storm commandos, elite troopers of the Empire's Stormtrooper Corps. Later in the war, he was promoted to the rank of admiral and placed in command of the Conqueror, an Imperial-class Star Destroyer equipped with a superlaser. He encountered the Rebel Alliance's Renegade Squadron led by Col Serra when they infiltrated the Conqueror in the Mustafar system in 1 ABY. Strang and his storm commandos were defeated by the Renegades, who proceeded to place thermal detonators on the ship's reactor core. The detonators were triggered and the ship was destroyed, but before the explosion an X4 Gunship was able to escape from the Conqueror. One of the Renegades speculated that this ship may have been carrying Strang. (From Wookiepedia) Moff Lobax Resuun - Galactic, Space: Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Retribution Moff Resuun was the sector governor of Tamarin, which fell into disarray after Endor. The level of organized crime in the sector led to Resuun relocating the sector's headquarters to the Star Destroyer Retribution. Resuun managed to just barely retain control of local forces. Captain Tomax Bren - Space: TIE Fighter Wing, White Death (Garrison on Retribution) Tomax Bren was a gifted pilot as well as an engineer. For years he led the Scimitar Assault Wing, a group of ace pilots attached to the Qeimet Fleet, led by Retribution. At one point in his career, he devised an upgraded design for the TIE Bomber, elements of which were incorporated by Grand Admiral Thrawn into the Scimitar Assault Bomber after Bren joined under his command. In the Thrawn Campaign, Bren was essentially given total control over his assault wing. With Thrawn's death, Bren and his pilots went into hiding. Bossk - Ground, Space: Hound's Tooth Bossk, a Trandoshan, is a highly skilled and deadly bounty hunter, and longtime rival of Boba Fett. He was also one of the six bounty hunters Darth Vader hired to track down and capture the Millennium Falcon. Elrood Sector Heroes Much like the Antemeridian Sector for Maldrood and the Corporate Sector for Zsinj, Eriadu can gain some other heroes from minor factions by conquering them. The primary one for Eriadu is the Elrood sector, which provides four heroes. Moff Villis Andal - Galactic Villis Andal was a male Human and the Moff of Elrood sector during the New Order. A young man from a well-connected family, he became lazy in his secure job. Andal promoted the rivalry between his sector fleet's two top captains: Tanda Pryl and Akal Zed. Andal actually didn't even spend most of his time in the Elrood sector but instead spent it abroad in various games. Andal left most of the day to day governing of the sector to Governor Afren Hul of the planet Derilyn. (From Wookiepedia) Captain Tanda Pryl - Space: Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Thunderflare Tanda was a force sensitive who came from a privileged family which taught her the subtle art of manipulating and influencing people. Her father's influence ensured that she was accepted into the Naval academy, although it was her ability that allowed for her meteoric rise through the ranks. Captain Pryl's Star Destroyer was reassigned to Darth Vader's Death Squadron for the Battle of Endor. Pryl survived the battle but refused to obey the new fleet commander, Gilad Pellaeon, after the battle, She decided to return in the Elrood sector rather than follow the other Warlords. (From Wookiepedia) Civé "Howlrunner" Rashon- Space: Obsidian Squadron (deploys from Thunderflare) Civé Rashon was a Human female TIE pilot in the Imperial Navy during the Galactic Civil War. She led Obsidian Squadron, an elite TIE squadron stationed aboard the Star Destroyer Avenger, and was given the call sign "Howlrunner". In 3 ABY, Rashon and Obsidian Squadron participated in the takeover of the planet Bespin and in the pursuit of the fugitive Rebel starship, the Millennium Falcon, as it escaped the planet. A year later, Rashon and Obsidian Squadron fought in the Battle of Endor, after which she returned to Elrood, continuing her service aboard Thunderflare. (From Wookiepedia) Captain Akal Zed - Space: Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Stalker Zed was raised in a militaristic household and earned his first command following meritorious performance aboard the Carrack-class Light Cruiser Seswennan Nightcloak during the Battle of Fleyars IV. After earning command of the Stalker, he botched a pacification operation on Valera and was reassigned to Elrood sector. Thereafter, Zed resolved to regain the trust of Imperial High Command by keeping Elrood sector secure. Like Pryl, he was assigned to Death Squadron but returned to Elrood after Endor rather than serve Pellaeon. (From Wookiepedia) Units Orbital Structures: '''Golan Defense Platforms, Validusia-type Space Station, Trade Port '''Space Unit Roster: Executor-class Star Dreadnought Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Tector-class Star Destroyer, Praetor Mark II-class Battlecruiser, Torpedo Sphere Victory I-class Destroyer, Victory II-class Star Destroyer Acclamator II-class Assault Ship,Vindicator-class Heavy Cruiser,Immobilizer 418 Cruiser, Carrack-class Light Cruiser, Imperial Escort Carrier, Ton-Falk-class Escort Carrier, Tartan-class Patrol Cruiser Unique Fighters: TIE Hunter, VT-49 Decimator Ground Unit Roster: AT-AT, HAVr A9 Floating Fortress, HAVw A6 Juggernaut, AT-AA IDT, SPMAT, 2-M Saber-class Repulsor Tank, Century Tank (TIE Crawler), Lancet Aerial Artillery Chariot LAV, AT-ST Stormtrooper, Imperial Shock Trooper, Storm Commando, Imperial Army Trooper Category:Factions